


Wisely

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [158]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge should keep his mouth shut, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisely

“I like cheese.”

Wedge quirked an eyebrow and gave his friend an odd look. His other friends looked just as perplexed. “Really, Tycho? You like cheese? I hadn’t noticed. Is there a reason you felt that you had to tell us about that right now? A cheese related holiday or desire for a special birthday cheese maybe?”

Wes laughed, “I know I’ve asked for some strange presents, but even I’ve never asked for cheese.”

“If you did I am sure we would think it was for nefarious purposes.” Hobbie nudged Wes’s shoulder, “But you are correct, of all the strange things you’ve expressed an interest in, cheese was not one of them.”

Tycho rolled his eyes, “I was just saying that I like cheese, I don’t get why you guys think that is so strange. And yes, cheese did play a special part at an upcoming holiday; it was one of my favorite foods at the holiday buffet anyway.” He shrugged and picked at his plate. “I don’t know why I tell you people anything.”

“Aw, don’t be mad Tycho. It seemed like a really weird thing for you to say. I mean, I could totally see Wes blurting out something like that during a meal. I’m sure he has a few times in the past, but you are supposed to be my normal friend.” Wedge ignored the dirty looks he was getting from all three of the men he was having lunch with, and took a big bite of his sandwich.

“I’m not normal?” Hobbie huffed and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to glare at Wedge.

“I’ve never said anything like that before. I might say strange things, but not about food.” Wes frowned and narrowed his eyes at his commanding officer.

Tycho snorted, “If you thought that I was the normal one you obviously haven’t been paying attention.”

Wedge wisely ignored all of them and applied himself to his meal.


End file.
